Mandrake
Mandrake is an enemy first fought in Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey II and makes its return in Etrian Odyssey IV and Etrian Odyssey: Untold. This creature is a plant with a round head, short legs and long tentacle arms. Its scream can either weaken enemies with status afflictions, or even instantly kill them. Mandrake (Etrian Odyssey) Mandrakes are weak enemies overall. They are first encountered on B3F of the Emerald Grove. However, when paired along with stronger monsters, like Roller, it becomes very dangerous, using Corrode to lower the party's defense. Other than that, it's very lacking, and shouldn't cause any trouble. Skills * Corrode (Uses Head): Lowers the entire party's defense. Drops * Hardwood (Worth: 13 en) * Vine (Worth: 16 en) * Charcoal (Conditional)' '(Worth: 21 en) Conditional Drop * To get its rare drop, the Charcoal, you need to kill it using a fire-elemental attack. Related Monsters *Hexroot *Evilroot Mandrake (Etrian Odyssey II) Mandrakes are first encountered on 21F. Mandrakes will use their Scream more often and with greater accuracy while their health is low. The Scream attack has a moderate chance to instantly kill the entire party and can result in a game over if the Mandrake isn't slain quickly. Also, if you get blindsided, they can use Scream '''even if they are at full health, so you are most likely to get a game over. They do have low defense and HP values though, however they evade hits most of the time, so they can be hard to kill. Skills * '''Scream (Uses Head): May instantly kill the entire party. Drops * Cry Root (Worth: 138 en) * Arc Branch (Worth: 220 en) * Coal Brick (Conditional)' '(Worth: 162 en) Conditional Drop * To get Mandrake's conditional drop, the Coal Brick, it needs to be killed with a fire-elemental attack. Mandrake (Etrian Odyssey IV) Mandrakes appear in the Valley Spring. They will use Binding Voice when they are defeated, which binds all party members' heads and prevent elemental attacks. Even during your earliest encounters with them they tend to be fairly easy to fend off; however, their Binding Voice may make it harder to kill other enemies that are with them. Skills * Binding Root (Uses Arms): Inflicts Bash damage via a ranged attack that has chance to Leg bind. * Shrill Voice (Uses Head): Has the chance to inflict Head bind on the entire party. Drops * Mandrake Root (Worth: 8 en) * Sealed Neck (Conditional)' '(Worth: 11 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Sealed Neck, you must defeat a Mandrake while its head is bound. It's easiest to do this with an Arcanist. Related Monsters * Hexroot * Evilroot Mandrake (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Mandrakes '''appear on B3F-B5F of the Emerald Grove. They will use '''Corrosive Aura to reduce your party's defense. Other than that, they have a low attack and defense and shouldn't cause too much trouble. Skills * Corrosive Aura (Uses Head): Reduces the defense stat of all party members for 4 turns. Drops * Mandrake Root (Worth: 12 en) * Vine (Worth: 15 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Hexroot * Evilroot Mandrake (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Mandrake is a monster first encountered on 21F of the Heavenly Keep. While most of the time it is content with using standard attacks, it should be killed quickly, if it ever readies an attack, as the next turn it will unleash Last Cry that will instantly kill the party. Skills *'Last Cry' (Uses Head): High chance of instantly killing the entire party (this can be interrupted with Blast Grenades). Drops * Mandrake Root (Worth: 608 en) * Bound Root '''(Conditional) (Worth: 1880 en) ** Selling the '''Bound Root to the shop unlocks the Queen's Whip, one of the strongest whips in the game. Conditional Drop * To get the Bound Root, kill the Mandrake while it is completely bound. As it resists all binds this might be incredibly difficult to do, especially if it threatens a Last Cry in the meantime. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters